Broken Heart
by pandarock97
Summary: It's about what happens to cho-chang after all is said and done.  I always felt bad for her bc her first bf died and then harry chose ginnie and they never really elaborated in the books if she was just ok with that, so, I did.  I want honest reveiws!
1. Broken Heart 1

Cho sat in her dorm, crying. She could see them through the window. Laughing. Hugging. _Kissing. _She knew that she had missed her chance. He had kissed her and she had ignored it. She went on as if it hadn't happened. Back then her love was so confused. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be with Harry. Sure, he was a champion from the tri-wizard tournament, he was the chosen one, he was extremely brave, sweet, and kind. He had defeated the dark lord more than once. But he was also there when Cedric died. She had had a very mixed feeling for him. She loved him, but she hated him. He could have saved Cedric, he could have sacrificed himself, Cedric could have lived, but because Harry didn't help him, he died. Then he had the nerve to kiss her, and yet she liked it. She was the one who made the mistletoe grow above their heads. But now, while everyone was celebrating that the dark lord was dead and Harry was alive, now that she had finally figured out her feelings, that redhead had stolen him. That little girl had somehow managed to be there for him when she couldn't. She hated Ginnie so much, and yet she couldn't because she made him so happy. Now, whenever she passed Harry in the hallway, he looked away. Or he was with her.

Cho looked up suddenly from sobbing into her pillow. She thought she heard a door open. She looked in its direction and saw Hermoine. If someone had told her she would rush to her for comfort she would have laughed. Go to one of Harry's best friends for comfort when he wouldn't even look at her? Yeah right! But she found herself rushing into her arms. Hermoine said nothing, just put her arm around her. She went on like that for about five minutes until she had calmed herself enough to ask how Hermoine had gotten into the ravenclaw house. Hermoine looked at her and nearly laughed.

"Considering all the other things I've done it never really occurred to me why someone wouldn't know how to do that." Cho laughed a little. But she didn't smile. It felt wrong to smile right now. Hermoine had a look of total compassion on her face and a sad smile. "I knew somehow you'd be crying. I'm sorry, it never occurred to me how you'd feel if Ginnie…" Cho began to cry again. "No, no, I'm sorry. But look, Cho, I'm sure there is someone else who will love you one day. You're beautiful, and nice too. I realize how much of a roller coaster of feelings you must have been on lately. I don't think I could be as strong as you have if-if Ron-" Hermoine closed her eyes. Even thinking about it ever happening broke her heart a little. Opening them again she said, "If it'll help I'll tell everyone you're too sick to come out." Cho did her best to stop crying and straightened her back.

"Thanks Hermoine, but I'll be fine. I just wish I could talk to Harry about this. He doesn't seem to even want to see me lately. I'm worried. That's all." Hermoine smiled knowingly. She helped Cho clean up her face so she looked as if she hadn't just cried. She put her hair in a fancy bun with a peacock feather in it. They went outside and to the celebration. The new head of the school, Ms. McGonagall, had decided that all the students needed a break from school to calm down so she let everyone set up a sort of fair. People were selling food and nick-knacks, and especially talented wizards were putting on shows. Many people had asked Harry if he could have a small show but he was to tired to do any fancy spells. There were small versions of quidditch, broom races, duels (although barely anyone was doing that after the entire war), and some people were just sleeping. This was supposed to last for about a week. Hermoine grabbed a snack for the two of them and they sat down to watch one of the shows. Halfway through Cho was laughing and smiling. But Hermoine could still tell that her heart wasn't in it. They needed to resolve this. Now. She looked at her watch. It was the perfect time to do it.

Without warning Hermoine grabbed hold of Cho's hand and jerked her up, going out of the crowd, with Cho in tow.

"Hermoine! What are you doing?" She sounded scared. Hermoine didn't answer, just pulled her along. Once they got out of the crowd she headed towards the school. She pulled her up steps and steps until one was still moving. She turned around to look at the girl who was trying so desperately to free herself from her grasp. She said a few words and suddenly Cho couldn't see.

"Hermoine! What did you do? Whats happening?" She felt herself being dragged up one more set of steps and then they stopped. "Why can't I see?" She felt a small pull on her wrist and followed it.

"Watch your step. That's right just step over it…" She guided Cho through her words. "You'll understand soon." She heard a small noise like talking coming from above her. She went up one more flight of steps and then she heard Hermoine speak.

"Ok Cho, I'm gonna take the spell of you, so try not to make to much noise when it lifts." She suddenly felt as if something were being peeled of her eyelids. It felt good at first, as if something heavy were being lifted, but five seconds later as she began to see hazy images it felt like a piece of duct tape was ripped off. She let out a small squeak of pain, trying to keep her mouth shut. After she had blinked a few times she could see clearly. She was at the top of a flight of spiraling steps in front of a door. She looked at Hermoine who was next to her as she mouthed _be quiet. _She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a voice from the other side. It sounded familiar.

"Hermoine. Who else?" she laughed. "Ron, can you come out here?" So that's who it was. Harry's best friend. The door opened and the redhead came out. Closing the door behind him, he said,

"What do you need? I was in the middle of this hilarious computer game where you-" He stopped when he saw Cho. "What's she doing here?" he whispered.

"Shhh! You're going to ruin everything!" she hissed. She reached to open the door but stopped. "Is there anyone else in there?"

"Hermoine I don't think this is a good-"

"Is there?" He sighed.

"No."

"Good. Stay here." She turned the handle and the door swung open. Before she knew what was happening she was pushed into the room. The door immediately swung shut again with a loud click. She turned and tried to open it but it was locked. She tried to unlock it but it had a spell put on and she had forgotten her wand at her dorm.

"Hermoine! Ron! Please let me out! Why am I in here?" she yelled, pounding the door. She didn't understand. What was going on? She suddenly stopped. She felt eyes boring into her back.

"Cho?" She whirled around. She looked into green eyes and gulped. She was stuck in a room with the last person she'd ever choose. Harry Potter.


	2. Feelings in the Way 2

"Cho?" Harry made a mental note to wack Ron upside the head the next time he saw him. How could Ron leave him alone when _she _was here? He had seen Ron whispering outside the door. I mean, he wasn't blind. He must have planned it. He stood there silent. They just stared at each other for a few minutes. There was obvious silent pain in both their eyes. What was he supposed to say? He had never been too good with words. Happily, she started.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't plan this I just-she pushed me." Cho slumped to the floor. She? Hermione was _so _dead. He sat on the bed nearest to Cho.

"Why don't you just leave?" He sneered, unplanned harshness in his voice. Oops. He watched as Cho tried to cover the slow descending tear down her cheek. He had made her cry _twice _now. He sighed loudly. She looked up eyes wide with hope.

He regocnized that hope. She was hoping he'd say, _I'm sorry, I really like you, _or, _I've loved you for a long time but been afraid to tell you._ He had had that hope in his eyes every time she spoke to him. Every time she got close, every time she passed him in the halls. It had gotten to the point he could recognize the click of her shoes on the floor. That is, until he met Ginny. Well, _really _met her. She had always just been sort of there, but more of a prop than a girl. She had just been Ron's little sister, not, Ginny. Now, she wasn't Ron's little sister, or Ginny. She was his girlfriend. _His._ Everything was perfect. He had a wonderful girlfriend, a great group of friends, the dark lord was defeated, and he was _alive_, but a few hours into celebration he remembered-Cho. That girl, she was the one issue left. He tried to ignore her, looked away when ever he heard that familiar clicking, but he had subconsciously known it wouldn't last. He would have to face her eventually. This was eventually.

He finally snapped out of his own thoughts when he heard a loud sob. Somehow he had slipped down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. What was he doing? He jerked his arm back to his side and scooted away from her. This just made her sob louder. He didn't want her to cry. Even when she was crying she was kind of cute. In fact-

"NO!" Harry jumped up as he yelled. He had almost-no-no he wouldn't-he had promised himself that he'd never, ever, forgive her. As if that would fix things. He almost laughed out loud. Thing is, he didn't know what he was holding against her. He just knew that every time he got close to letting it go, he let go of Ginny. A little of his love would be sapped from Ginny and transferred to Cho. He wouldn't do that to either of them, or himself. But how could he ask for help from anyone? Ron was Ginny's older brother, Hermione was one of her best friends, Ginny might be hurt, and Cho might get hopeful. He wouldn't do that. He knew what it was like to get false hope. Too many times that had happened to him before. He wouldn't do that to her. But he needed help. _Now._


	3. Crying, Back to the Door 3

"I'm so sorry!" Cho managed to sob. What was she doing here? She had no right. He had made it clear he didn't want her there. Well until he put his arm around her. Thing is, she enjoyed it. She liked that he was hugging her, but she knew it wasn't right. She knew it didn't just mean he wanted to comfort her. It meant more. And while he had a girlfriend it was not ok. She was so confused, first he told her to get out, then hugged her, then scooted away, then nearly _kissed _her, and finally just jumped up and yelled no. No what? She half wanted to punch him right now, yet she was apologizing. Why?

"I didn't mean to-do, well whatever I did. I'm sorry" She struggled to get up and reached out for the bed to grab. But she got a hand. Instead of gently pulling her up as would normally happen he jerked her arm so hard that it was nearly pulled out of its socket. She tried to balance herself as Harry spoke again.

"Don't apologize for something you don't even know you did. Besides, maybe it's me who messed up." His eyes softened. Tears appeared in his eyes as his chin quivered. Did she do something wrong? Did she-yell or-what?

"I-I-did you want to talk to me about this anyway?" He stiffened and blinked rapidly. Cho didn't know what to say. Did he want her to go? Or should she insist on staying? She just did the thing that came naturally to her: hide.

"Well…I guess not. I mean Hermione just pushed me in here and I-" Before she could finish her sentence Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at the door. He did a spell and immediately it swung open. He pushed me towards the door and sat down on a bed.

"Then go. See, the door's open. Now you can go." She instantly regretted what she said. But what was she supposed to do? So slowly, and relunctantly, she made her way out the door. As soon as she was on the first step the door slammed behind her and locked. She sat on the stairway as a slow silent tear descended her sad, confused, face. She felt horribly guilty, wonderful, and sad at the same time. Cho felt good because he put his arm around her, he nearly kissed her, but guilty because of it. She knew it was wrong for her to feel that way, well it was, wasn't it? He had a girlfriend, he shouldn't be hugging her! But she loved it. She loved it _and _hated it. She hated him and yet wanted to be with him all the time. She hated that Ginny, and felt that she shouldn't. She felt sad because this was supposed to be okay. That's how everything had been her entire life. Defeating the Dark Lord was supposed to fix everything! That's what she said to herself when Cedric died. It'll be alright, when that horrible murderer is dead. That's what she had said when Harry kissed her. It'll be okay, when he defeats the bad guys. But now she had no excuse to be okay. Nothing was okay. Harry and Cho both leaned against the door, each others sobs blocking out their own.


	4. Running Away 4

**Apparently we're supposed to do this disclaimer thing, because everyone else does so…I don't own Harry Potter…blablabla….I'd be making an eight book….blablabla….DISCLAIM!**

**Ok, author's note, I really appreciate that you guys waited so long for this, it's just my hand got slammed by a car door so…yea. Plus I've been having writers block but I pulled through. Also, I've been researching about Cho and Harry. Remember, this is based on the book, so it might be a little different than the movie for those people who refuse to read the book series(FAIL). I also want to make a shout out and say that there is an author who does Cho-Chang stories and has really helped in my writing. ChoChang4eva. You might have seen a couple of her reviews. Thanks!**

Cho stumbled down the steps. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had finally had a chance to say something, to make things right, and she ran away. She just _ran away._ What if she didn't get another chance? What if she never became friends with Harry again?

When Cho got to the last step she collapsed, crying. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her up. It was Hermione. A wave of guilt hit her like a brick. How many times had she thought that Hermione was a horrible person, a jerk, or even said it? She remembered saying _several_ things about Hermione to Harry. She hadn't really been thinking. She just assumed that they liked each other. She had thought…that Harry liked Hermione better than herself. She was scared what she was saying was true. But it wasn't. It never was. Hermione loved Ron, and Harry _used _to like her. Like. That's as high as the feelings got. It was her fault that they weren't together. They had potential, they could have been together forever, but she screwed up by constantly talking about Hermione. And…Cedric. But to this day she didn't understand why Harry wouldn't talk about Cedric. I mean, He had seen someone die! How could he not talk about it? It seemed to Cho as if he were trying to cover it up, or ignore it.

She looked up and saw she was in front of the entrance of the ravenclaw girl's dorm. Hermione must have used apparition. She turned towards Cho.

"I figured you would like some time by yourself." She whispered. Cho managed a nod and staggered through the entrance. She made it to her bed and then fell into its soft folds.

Hermione shut the door behind her and got out of there as fast as she could. She doubted anyone was in here, but just in case, she didn't want to be seen. As soon as she got back to her bed she let herself slide into the covers. She was _exhausted. _Doing enough magic to get inside and out the dorm of the ravenclaws took a lot of effort. Plus, she had just been arguing with Ron. They didn't very often, but this time it was bad. He was upset she had stuck Cho in a room with Harry. But what was she supposed to do? They've been sulking around so much lately she had too! Harry was getting downright _depressing_ and even though she wasn't showing it, Hermione could tell Cho had been crying a _lot_. They had to make up some time or other anyway, it's not like they were going to live their lives knowing they could have made things right. It would be horrible. And Ginny was starting to get worried. She had already gone through enough the last time Cho and Harry were having problems, and Hermione didn't want that to happen again.

Obviously her plan hadn't worked considering Cho could barley stand when she got her. Harry never did do well with girls. If he'd just listen to her sometimes, it might be a little easier, but no, he had to yell. That's probably what he did. She would bet half her savings that Harry had yelled at her half the time. He just didn't seem to understand that it didn't work. He did fine battling, but it figures that the boy who can survive a killing curse can't even talk to a girl properly. She should probably go check on him. Maybe if she just rested a little first…

Hermione curled under her blankets and slowly fell asleep.


	5. Hiding the Fear 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I just want to say that I am **_**very **_**thankful for all the people who read my story. Every time I get an email saying that another person added my story to their favorites, I want to write even more! This is the first time I've ever had strangers read my writing, let alone **_**like **_**it! Anyway, I put in a lot of thought in this one, although it may not seem like it. I had to make a **_**lot **_**of decisions about the plot. I hope you guys like it! Feel free to review and ask questions or make suggestions! Thanks!**

Cho shook with fear as she stepped into the hallway. They were mostly empty, but she was still afraid. What if she saw Harry? She had cried in her dorm until about eleven o' clock when she finally had to stop because people came back to sleep. She had to be strong. But that was the problem, what if she _did _see Harry? She was afraid he would ignore her as usual, or worse, look at her. She knew it might sound silly to some people, but she was scared that if he looked at her, she'd break down. She was ignoring reality, just putting it on hold, until she was alone. She was having trouble _now_, just thinking about him!

Cho walked down the halls as quietly as possible. She was much too aware that her shoes clicked loudly on the floor. Harry wouldn't be able to tell it was her by that right? No, she was actually hoping that he could. As if. He obviously hated her, so why would he remember what her _shoes _sounded like? It was silly. Besides, if he somehow remembered _that_ it would be so he could avoid her.

But she was wrong. Later that day, when Cho had covered her fear and gone to the festival, she saw him. Except this time he didn't look away. He had _been _staring at her. And he didn't look away when she met his eyes. Her hand trembled a bit. Why wasn't he looking away? It-it had _always _been that way, ever since they broke up. As much as she wanted to heal things between her and Harry, it was hard to think of it being that way.

. She was on the opposite side of the throng, next to candy cart.

"Excuse me, are you going to get something?" said a voice behind her. She was too paralyzed to turn around. He started to walk towards her. He pushed through the crowd, but after about a minute he hadn't even made it halfway across. She caught her breath. He was coming. Should she stay? But it didn't matter. She instinctively started to run away. She tried to blend into the crowd. But it was hard. In an attempt to look like she _hadn't _just cried, that morning she had put her long black hair in a fancy bun on top of her head. That she might have been able to hide, but she couldn't hide the large fiery red feather protruding from that bun. She tried to yank it out but it was stuck. She looked over her shoulder and saw Harry close behind. There was no way she could blend in. She'd have to hide. On her left she noticed a 'haunted house'. No people were lined up for that, considering the war just ended, so she rushed in. It was dark, and she tried to feel around. She felt a….a face?

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop touching my face." said an irritated voice. Michael Corner stepped out from the shadows.


	6. Old 'Friends' 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm sorry, but do we honestly have to do the disclaimer? Or is it just courtesy. Because they obviously KNOW I don't own Harry potter, I mean, why would I be making fan fiction about my own story! It doesn't make any sense….anyway, review; Cho just went into a haunted house to hide from Harry and accidentally touched corner's face. He's irritated. Noooooow…..READ!**

"REALLY!" Cho covered her mouth. "I mean…sorry. I didn't mean to…um…touch your face." With the day she was having already, she did _not _want to deal with _this _jerk. They used to date, till she stopped talking about Cedric. She honestly never thought she would get over him, but she decided sometime during their relationship that she didn't have time to mope around. It had been a long time since he died. So, she simply stopped. But turns out, that seemed to be the only thing they had in common. As soon as she started to talk about other things, he seemed to loose interest. They never became totally in love, but he had still been important. She worried every day he might get hurt. And that single day when he did…it was horrible. He came back with eyes wide open and she could barley get him to lie down. She cried over him. She was afraid he wouldn't get better, but someone came to her with a bottle in hand. The girl told her to give him a drop every morning and he might get better. _Might_. She did exactly that, every morning. She stood by him, and after only two weeks, he started to act himself again. She was so relieved. But one day after that, he just came up to her and said, "We're over" then walked away. He never explained, but every time they met he acted as if she had done something horrible. She looked at him and saw him looking at her hatefully.

"_Sure _you didn't mean to jam your fingers into my face. Because you're _so _perfect. _Everything _in your life is just _perfect!_" He yelled. He crossed his arms and started to walk away. For the first time in a while, her face turned red in anger.

"_Perfect! _You think my life is _perfect!_ My life is _horrible!_ I'd like to see you try to be me for just _one _day, you'd _crumble!_" she yelled. Michael whipped around. For once there seemed to be strong emotion on his face. His face was redder than hers.

"Oh? And what's so _horrible _about your life!"

"My first boyfriend _died_! My second boyfriend won't _talk _to me! And _you_! Don't even get me started on _you_! You're irresponsible, cruel and….and…" Cho wondered why she was having trouble coming up with more reasons. "Um….well, your hair is too long!" Michael seemed as if he was about to laugh, but recovered.

"My…hair? It's too….long." His face turned back to its normal shade and he went back to his blank expression. No emotion. She hated that face. They stood there for a minute, doing nothing, but then Michael looked as if he were trying hard not too, but he started to laugh.

"NO! No, you're angry! Stop…stop laughing!" She was having trouble being angry at him when he was smiling. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair lately. Besides, how come when they were dating he didn't laugh? He always had that dumb blank look. As if he couldn't care less what she was doing. "Please…stop!" She fell down and started to cry. She closed her eyes and bent her head down. Heavy, slow footsteps came her way, and she heard him plop down next to her. She looked at him as he put his arm around her. She fought the urge to punch him. He couldn't just yell and then hug her! It… it didn't make any sense. She stood up abruptly and looked down at him.

"Don't…touch me…" she managed between tears. Michael looked down. He seemed to slouch just a bit more.

"I don't mean to be mad…it's just…you're always looking at that…guy." Cho half knew what he meant but she had to ask.

"What…guy?" As soon as she said that someone jumped out from inside a box. She jumped as a scream emitted from it. It wasn't a person. It was a giant Jack-in-the-Box. She had almost forgotten she was in a haunted house. Michael stood up and his hands started to shake. His head was still bent towards the ground.

"You…know…what…guy." His voice shook with anger. When she didn't say anything, he looked up at her. "That _hero_! The _chosen _one! That bloody Po-"He didn't finish his sentence because Harry came crashing through the curtain straight into Cho and Michael, sending them all tumbling.


	7. Panic and Anger 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

** Author's Note: **_**IMPORTANT **_**: This is Harry's Pov. from the morning after he was trapped in a room with Cho up to when he crashes into Cho and Michael. I considered doing Michael's pov. From the end of the last chapter, but Harry's thoughts and actions during this time is very important, so the only way to do that was to go back. I hope it's ok. Thanks for reading.**

After Harry had…talked….to Cho, he went to sleep. The next morning when he woke up he didn't feel like going _anywhere_. But he wasn't going to show that he was upset, so he dragged himself out of bed and looked at the clock. It was about ten A.M., and although it was early mostly everyone would be at the festival already. He threw on a blue and white striped button down shirt and some jeans he found under his bed.

While he was considering whether it was even worth _trying_ to comb his hair, he heard a knock on the door. His heart nearly stopped. What if it were Cho again? He almost didn't open the door but then he heard a voice calling for him to come out. It was Ginny's. He almost smacked himself in the head. Of course it was Ginny, Cho couldn't get in, and Ron was gone so he _knew_ Hermione wasn't helping her and Ginny had told him yesterday she would meet him at his dorm to go to the festival.

He turned the doorknob and the door slowly swung open. There was Ginny, her orange hair parted perfectly, capris that barely passed her knees, a white poofy shirt and a sleeveless jean vest over it. She smiled at him and even after everything that happened to him last night, Harry couldn't help smiling too. She took hold of his hand and pulled him down the stairs. She seemed really excited.

"It's _such_ a nice day out you wouldn't believe it! I was looking forward to this so much last night I could barely sleep!" When they finally got to the bottom of the staircase she turned around to look at him. Her smile faded a little.

"You seem a little tired. Are you ok?" Worry coated her words. Was he ok? No. He sighed deeply and looked at her. Should he ruin this? He wasn't sure what she would think of him being in the same room _alone _with Cho. She never seemed to like Cho much. And she was so happy, it didn't seem right to tell her. But he had to eventually, so he probably should now.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he saw Hermione and Ron coming towards them. Hermione seemed to sense what he was about to say and shook her head no. Ginny was waiting, so he had to say something.

"I'm…fine. Maybe I stayed a little later than I should have too, thinking about today." He smiled. It wasn't a _total_ lie. He had been thinking about today, just, more worrying than looking forward. Hermione was sitting on the couch, still looking at them. He needed to talk to her.

"Um, Ginny, I think I left my…comb back at my dorm. I'll go get it, and you go save us a seat on a…bench…or something…" Ginny looked suspicious but said yes. He understood why she doubted that. Most people didn't even think he _owned_ a comb, let alone _used_ it. After Ginny disappeared he started towards the couch. As if Ron knew what was coming, he got up from the couch, leaving Hermione by herself.

Harry sat down next to her and looked around. No one else was left in the room, because they were probably all at the festival. So, that meant no one could hear them talking. _Good._

"What were you _thinking_? I was talking to Ron, he disappears, and _Cho _took his place!" he yelled. Hermione flinched, but looked sternly back at him.

"Well, you _obviously_ didn't resolve your issues with her. She could barely stand when I took her back to her dorm! You really _are _terrible with girls, Harry. I'm surprised Ginny can handle you!" Handle him? Harry started to get angrier.

"Look, I'm not talking to you about whether I do _terrible_ with girls or not, I'm just telling you to stay out of my problems. If I wanted your help I would have _asked _for it!" Harry growled.

"First of all, I will interfere with your problems whenever I want, and second of all, whether _you_ want my help or not, _Cho_ does, even if she won't admit it. So this has officially _become_ my problem!" Hermione stood up and started out. Right before she left, she looked over her shoulder tom say one more thing.

"Normally I'd tell you to _always_ tell Ginny about your problems, but I think you should keep this one secret for as long as you can. At least till it's resolved." Then she walked out, Ron following her out.

Ginny was probably wondering why he was taking so long so he rushed towards the festival. He scanned the crowds and saw her sitting on a bench near a magic show. She waved him over. He rushed through the crowds and sat down, smiling at her.

"It's really loud!" She laughed. "Did you get your comb?" He had forgotten the comb!

"Well…I…didn't want to be away from you for to long and I…couldn't find it so I…just figured I could do without it." He held his breath and hoped Ginny would believe him. The corner of her mouth pulled down a bit, but she bought it.

"Oh…all right. No offense Harry, but your hair's messy no matter what you do with it anyway. Look! He's making a patronus. They're so beautiful, don't you think?" She looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back. He leaned in to kiss her but saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Cho.

He jumped up, leaving Ginny falling over onto the bench. When she got up to look at him she seemed angry. But he still ignored her. He stared and Cho, unable to tear his eyes away. He had another chance! But did he want one? Did he even want to talk to her? Half of him wanted to get as far away as possible, and the other was screaming to go over. Make up with her, talk to her, do _something_. But Ginny…she was right there. But Cho…

She was about to order something from a candy cart but turned around. She saw him. He knew she saw him because she made a fist and leaned suddenly against the cart. Her eyes were wide open, and he could see her, shaking, all the way across the crowd. He made up his mind, and started through the mash of color and laughter. He heard a yelling behind him but didn't even bother to turn. When he was about halfway through Cho bolted. He no longer politely walked and started to push people out of his way. The only thing on her he could still see was a bright red feather. It bobbed in and out of the people until finally, it disappeared.

He had lost her. All that running…upsetting Ginny….for nothing? He shouldn't be too upset but he slammed the nearest thing next to him. That was Ron's face.

"Harry! All I wanted to do was help you and you punch me? I came because I saw you running." Harry laughed a little. Ron was holding his left cheek as if someone had slapped him.

"Sorry…I got a little…upset." Harry apologized. Ron smiled a bit.

"All right, just next time don't get upset on my face." They both cracked up, but when they were done, Harry got some ice from one of the nearby stands and Ron held it to his face. They sat down on one of the benches and began to talk. Harry figured he had lost Cho anyway, so he should just deal with it and calm down. He didn't even know why he wanted to see her anyway, so what was he going to say if he had caught up with her? This didn't make him feel better about giving up, though.

"So…where's Hermione? I mean, I just assumed she was with you." Ron suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, she isn't with me constantly…what about Ginny?" Now it was Harry's turn to look uncomfortable. He had left her. Without an explanation. Just sitting there. She had even called him to come back. How could he explain that to his best friend, and _her_ older brother, without mentioning he was after Cho, his first girlfriend? He couldn't.

"Well…I left her. At a bench. We-we met there and I saw…Cho." Something caught it his throat when Ron looked at him. But He didn't seem angry, as Harry had expected. He looked sad. There was a long silence, and then he finally spoke.

"You…went after her, I assume. And left Ginny by herself." Ron dropped the ice. Harry swallowed and continued.

"Yes. I almost didn't though!" he added to show it had been hard to decide. "But…I lost her. That's, well it's why I…punched your face." There was another long silence.

"In the house. The haunted house. She's there." Ron held a finger pointing towards a one story house. Harry was almost surprised. Ron was a good friend. But it also sounded as if he were choking on his words. Harry patted his back, but left quickly. He felt a bit guilty, but he didn't want to lose her again.

He sprinted into the entrance. He heard yelling. He ran faster. Was she ok? That question pounded his brain. What was all the yelling? At one point he thought he caught his name but then he bursted through a set of curtains into Michael corner and Cho-Chang.

He stood up slowly and then stretched out his hand for Michael but he gave him a disdainful look and swatted his hand away, hauling himself up. As he was helping Cho up he saw Michael look at him in a way…less than friendly and dart through another curtained area. Harry almost went after him but Cho's cheeks were stained with tears. Maybe…if he tried to hug her…it would make her feel a bit better. But when he tried to pull her into a hug but she moved away from him. She looked…scared.

He instantly felt horrible. It was his fault. All his. He didn't know quite what Michael Corner had been yelling but he knew it was about him. He probably deserved it, too. But Cho-it looked as if she had been yanked six different ways that morning. Her bun was falling apart, the feather lay crushed on the floor, and she had dirt all over her clothes. Most of this was probably from him knocking into her, but he felt angry. Yes, a lot of this was his fault, but she was tear-free when she went into the house, and now she was crying, and Michael had been the one talking to her. Blood pounded in his ears.

"Michael!" Rage was evident in his voice. He liked Cho, he still wasn't sure how much, but Michael would _not_ get away with making her upset.


	8. He can't leave her alone 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Alright, so this is in Michael's Pov. And on another note, you should ALL check out the song Tonight, Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae. I listened to it like, half the time I was writing this. I always play music when I write. :)**

"Michael!" He heard his name being called on the other side of the thin curtain. He hadn't run away-he just couldn't stand to see Cho staring at that guy constantly. He understood he had made her feel bad-so what? He felt horrible, all the time. He felt horrible for ditching Cho, he felt horrible for the way he treated her, he felt horrible when she cried, but most of all, the thing that bothered him the most, was the fact that as soon as he stopped dating Cho, she chased after that idiot. It was as if she had never dated him. She wasn't sad about their breakup, she just stared after _him_. She never asked why, not that he had wanted her too, but it hurt that she hadn't even attempted.

He heard his name being called again. That bloody idiot. Why didn't he just come after him? He was _right_ behind the curtain. Despite what everyone seemed to think, Harry wasn't perfect. He really was an idiot.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Michael stepped through the curtain. He raised his head and stared straight into Harry's eyes. He seemed to falter a bit. Good. He wasn't expecting him to look him straight on. Michael smiled briefly.

"What?" He snapped. "You yelling my name over and over was giving me a headache." He crossed his arms. Harry looked furious.

"A _headache? _ Look what you did! You made her cry! And did you even _apologize_! No!"

"You don't know if I said sorry or not. Besides, _you're _one to talk to me about making her cry. It's nothing you haven't done repeatedly!" Harry faltered again.

"But-but that's different…" His voice seemed to be getting quieter.

"Sure it is. It's because when she cries because of _you_, she doesn't just _cry_. She _sobs_!" Michael yelled. "Because you have the courage to beat the dark lord, but not enough to stay out of her life!" That time Harry looked genuinely hurt.

"I tried…"

"Oh _sure_ you did! But you came back! You couldn't just do the _good_ thing and let her have a _normal _life! She's chased after so many guys that have let her down, and you'll do the same!"

"I-I can speak for myself…" Michael and Harry both snapped their heads towards the girl speaking. Cho.

"Don't…talk for me, I can take care of myself I-" she looked up. She looked terrified.

"I think what she's trying to say is you should both _shut it._" Hermione came in and immediately came to Cho's side.

"How'd you know-" Harry started to ask but she interrupted him.

"_Please!_ There's a crowd outside the house that's been listening to you two this entire time. Besides, Ron told me." Harry and Michael's faces turned bright red. They had been listening? That _entire_ time? Hermione seemed to know what they were thinking.

"Yes, maybe you should think a little more before you start shooting your mouth of at people. C'mon, Cho_._" They started to leave.

"Wait!" Harry and Michael yelled at the same time. They both glared at each other. Michael walked away. He wasn't going to be a part of _anything_ Harry was doing. But as he left he heard Harry saying sorry. He stopped in his tracks. He wished he could do that.

Before he went out the door, Michael looked back at Cho. She was looking at him. He quickly replaced the pain on his face with indifference, and she looked away. Did he regret it? Maybe. But it was to late now. Michael walked out into a crowd of very surprised looking people.


	9. Surprises 9

**There's a lot of dialogue in this one, it makes me a little nervous. But I hope you like it. But; on other matters, I'm going to the midnight showing of the 7****th**** HP, 2****nd**** part, as Luna Lovegood! So excited! Anybody else going to the midnight showing feel free to put it in their reviews! (First time going to a midnight showing or dressing as one of the characters)**

As soon as Harry walked out the door he regretted it. He knew there was people, but it was a _big_ crowd. He heard whispering all around him. Ron was at the edges of the crowd and the bit of his face that he could see showed shock.. His heart nearly stopped. Not because of Ron, but at the front of the crowd was….Ginny. She looked furious. Her hands were held in fists and her face was red. But in her eyes he saw sadness. A sadness that was much deeper than today. He took a step towards her and she started to leave.

"Wait! Ginny! I…" She stopped and turned back towards him.

"What? Are you going to apologize?" Apoligize!

"Excuse _me_, but why would I _apologize_?" There was a bit of edge to his voice. The air seemed to turn cold and he could almost feel the entire crowd fall silent to turn towards him.

"I shouldn't have to _tell _you!" Her voice level got a little higher. His hands slowly turned into fists, too.

"Oh, I get it! So if I try and stand up for a girl then I'm automatically dating her? Since when was it _bad_ to be _nice_!"

"You know it's not just that!" She started to walk away again. So he was suddenly the bad guy? He was so tired of that! He was always either the enemy, or the hero! Everyone seemed to act as if his life were perfect! Well it wasn't! He had never even met his parents! It was too much!

"Ginny!" She stopped, about twenty feet away. "Before you see me as the _bad _guy, remember-I don't have an amazing life! When I have something or _someone_ good, I don't let them go! You should know that!"

"He's right, y'know." Harry looked up, surprised. It was Michael speaking. "I hate to admit it-but Harry was just standing up for her. And his life _isn't_ perfect. He's made many mistakes, _but_, you can't expect him to be perfect either. No one's perfect, especially not him." Harry wasn't quite sure if Michael was trying to help or not.

"Well thanks…" he mumbled.

"Shut it! See what I'm talking about? He can't even shut up when I'm trying to help him."

"'Cause you're helping me _so_ much!" Michael rolled his eyes.

"I am! He's good in general, and you can't ditch him for doing something helpful. Well, what he thought was helpful. I personally think he should've butted it, but, hey, he was trying to be nice. So the right thing to do would be to talk to him, not just sulk." Ginny whipped around. He had never seen her so angry. Harry couldn't tell what side he should be on. Should he defend Ginny or himself?

"You're one to tell people not to sulk! Or do you not remember why I dumped you! J-Jerk!" She started to run, sobbing.

"You made her cry! What is it with you! You just gotta make everyone upset don't you!" Harry walked straight towards him.

"Whoa, whoa! You didn't have a problem with me defending you, did you! Besides, I'm just having a bad day! You act as if my aim every day is to make at least ten girls cry! Do you think I like making people upset! Of course not!" Harry was about ready to punch him, but decided against it. He had to get Ginny.


	10. Last Chapter! 10

**Finally! The LAST chapter! Now I can catch up on all my friends work and give them reviews. Also, I need to read the hunger games. But, I will also be working on a one-shot for another book series Suzanne Collins wrote, Gregor the Overlander. Sorry to all the Harry/blank fans because Harry ends up with blank. (I had to put blank because I simply can't tell you the ending!((Or maybe Harry ends up with no one! HAHAHA! Read to find out!))**

Ginny sat by herself on a Gryffindor couch. Tears steadily ran down her cheeks. Normally, she'd go to Hermione, but she was with…that _other_ girl. Ginny had always known of Harry's romantic history with Cho, but she thought it was over. She had thought that now that Harry was officially with her, he'd just…stop. That he wouldn't think of her, talk to her, that it would be finished. But long before this she had felt him slipping. He was obviously ignoring Cho, but he didn't want to. Whenever Cho passed him, Ginny could almost feel the air shift. She could almost read his thoughts, how much he wanted to talk to her. But she ignored it. She justified this by telling herself that if something were wrong, he'd tell her and they'd fix it, together. But now, for the first time she could remember, he'd yelled at her. For the first time she'd yelled at him. It was all so complicated, yet simple. It didn't make sense.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. It was Harry. She wiped her tears away and tried to smile, but he knew. He knew she had been crying. She felt horrid. Jumping up, she pulled Harry into a hug and started to cry again.

"Michael…he's such a jerk sometimes. I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you right away but….I was right. I'm sorry but you can't get jealous every time I help some other girl." Ginny almost laughed. He thought it was just _any_ girl?

"Harry…you…you're so stupid sometimes…." He tensed. "It's not any girl, you should know that. I-I know you like Cho…possibly…more than m-me…" Ginny let out three loud sobs and Harry held her tighter. "I'm sorry…I-I just don't want to-to lose you…." She stammered. He squeezed her and then held her at arms length. He had a sad smile on his face.

"Don't you think I feel the same sometimes? You're beautiful, smart, and sweet. You dated plenty of guys before me….why would I _ever_ intentionally make you sad?" She looked down.

"I-I didn't say you would…"

"But you were thinking it. I'm sorry about Cho…it's just….I admit I used to like her. I….still like her." Ginny caught her breath. He said it. He finally said it. She knew it was true. She braced herself for what he was about to say.

"But…" Her eyes gravitated towards his face. But? But what? He looked serious.

"I might like her, but I _love _you. And no matter what happens, I won't leave you. I promise." Ginny felt as if the entire world had just been lifted from her shoulders and she hugged him again. She believed him.

"I love you too." She smiled, genuinely this time. He smiled too, and they went back outside, hand in hand.

Michael's Pov.

Michael watched as Harry ran after Ginny. He really was an idiot. He had _tried_ to help Harry, but even then he managed to screw it up. But…he had to admit, Harry was brave. Michael turned around to get a snack from the candy cart when he saw Cho. She was right there. Right in front of him.

"Tell me." He stiffened. "I figure as long as we're all getting things out…I may as well. Tell me why you broke up with me." He swallowed hard. He had never been so nervous.

"Um…I…why do you care!" He regained his usual stance and looked straight at her. But she looked determined.

"You have to give me a reason. I don't care if you just pitied me or something, but you _have_ to tell me." Michael sniffed.

"Who says I _have_ to tell you? Besides, maybe I didn't have a reason. Maybe I just got tired of you." He knew he had hurt her. But what else was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell her the real reason. She might think he was stupid.

"No!" Michael leaped, startled. "That's not enough! Tell me the real reason!"

"Well why should you care! As soon as I broke up with you you stared after that potter kid! It was like I was just a distraction, like I had meant nothing to you!" Cho looked angry.

"Well what was I supposed to do! I was so used to leaning on you, you were someone who related to me, cared about me, I cared about you! Then, during one of the worst times of my life, when I needed you most, you abandoned me! I had to find someone who could help me…some reason I should keep going…" There was a long silence.

"I thought that…they might hurt you." Cho's face softened a bit. "You had to help me for so long, to help me go on and….what if I had to do it again? I didn't want you to get in trouble for helping me….I always liked you, but I couldn't show it." He started to leave but he felt a hand in his pull him back. Cho was smiling.

"You dope. Why didn't you just say that?" she said and kissed him. "Of course I like you too." Michael smiled and they sat on a bench. They saw Harry and Ginny coming but neither worried. The unspoken sentence moved between the two couples as they sat down. It was all finished.

**Just for people who weren't quite satisfied with this ending, here's what happened afterwards. Ginny and Cho became friends. Great friends, actually. Michael never really became friends with Harry, but he could stand doing stuff with him. Especially when Cho wanted too. Harry enjoyed being around Cho, yes, but he never broke his promise. He stayed with Ginny for as long as he lived.**


End file.
